


Shine on you

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: When the light hits him just right, Konoha looks like an angel, and who is Komi to resist?





	Shine on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> Written for Sportsfest 2018 
> 
> Prompted by august :  
> TIME: When the lighting is just right and Konoha looks like an angel  
> PLACE: At practice
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

The sound of squeaking shoes and bouncing volleyballs echo throughout the gym as the Fukurodani volleyball team practices. 

It’s hot enough today that they’ve opened the door, sunlight flooding in, offering a nice reprieve after the full week of rain they’d had. 

Haruki goes over to grab his flask, drinking from it and wiping sweat from his brow as he looks around at his teammates, feeling pride wash over him at how far they’ve all come. 

He takes in Akaashi, tossing to Bokuto, their captain as loud as ever as his vice-captain reminds him of the lack of blockers. He looks over to where Sarukui and Washio are practicing their blocks, while Onaga focuses on perfecting his spikes, giving each other pointers and tips. Shirofuku and Suzumeda aren’t far away, pouring over a notebook, either plotting someone’s early demise or -hopefully- compiling everyone’s stats for the upcoming practice games they have. 

And then his gaze falls on Konoha -always Konoha- stood right next to the door, drink in hand and making the most of the breeze coming in through the door. Haruki feels his breath catch and stutter.

Now, it’s no secret that his boyfriend is attractive. But in that moment, as he turns to Haruki, sunny smile in place as the light spilling through the gym door hits him just right, his already beautiful features illuminated and enhanced? 

He looks downright angelic. 

He’s almost hypnotizing. Ethereal. Thin sheen of sweat giving his skin an extra glow, sandy blond hair shining as it frames his beautiful face, blue eyes glimmering like gems and soft lips lifted in a breathtaking smile. 

So of course Haruki has to kiss him. There’s no way he _can’t_ kiss him. To hell with his own plan of keeping their relationship under wraps until their very last match as a team. Who cares if it makes things awkward? He most certainly doesn’t. Not anymore. He takes the five steps separating him from his goal and drags Konoha down by the collar of his shirt. 

The echo of volleyballs and squeaking shoes fade away into the background. It’s not like the sounds matter, not when Konoha practically melts into him a split second after Haruki has chosen to throw his sanity out the open door. He releases his hold on Konoha’s shirt to drag his hand up and grip the back of his neck, angling his head so that he can deepen the kiss. 

He pulls back after what could be seconds or hours and presses his forehead to Konoha’s own, drinking in the ever satisfying sight of dazed blue blinking back at him. 

Haruki suddenly realizes that it’s not that he couldn’t hear the sounds of the gym around them, but rather that there’s no noise left to hear. He pulls away from his blond to see that everyone has stopped what they’re doing to stare at the two of them. 

Even Bokuto has been stunned into silence, mouth hanging open.

He shrugs, and drags Konoha back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated, as always ♥ 
> 
> Find me on social media : [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) or [tumblr](https://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com) !


End file.
